Chow Yung
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Xīn dí límíng huángdì "New Dawn Emperor" AKA Chow Yung *'Race:' Human (Meta) *'Birthplace:' Unknown *'Current Residence:' Forbidden City, Beijing, "New" Chinese Empire. *'Parents: Father: ' Unknown and keeping it that way. Mother: Unknown and keeping it that way. *'Siblings:' Believed to be an only child. *'Birthdate:' Unknown, he is believed to be from 35 to 45 years of age. *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6'8" *'Weight:' 276 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Officially married with several concubines. None of their names are known. There is no Empress. *'Description:' A powerfully build man of Chinese extraction. He is at all times well groomed and impeccably dressed, be it traditional robes of state, or modern suits. The one constant is Imperial Chinese yellow, even if an accent. His head is shaved and he wears a Fu Manchu. *'Skin coloring:' Dusky *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Absent, his beard is black *'Routine Activities:' Running China *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Unknown. He clearly posses some skill in law and management. Where he got this training we do not know. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Chinese Empire *'Known Associates:' Unknown *'Personality:' Brash, type A go-getter. As far as we can tell honest. He has always to date honored his word. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Rule the World *'Physical/mental Problems:' Megalomania? Dare we label him? *'Enemies (And Why):' People that do not want to be in the Chinese Empire. *'Special Abilities:' Meta Human. Chow Yung has demonstrated an unnatural charisma. People that spend any time talking to him come away believing he can save the world. Strong: He has also demonstrated the powers of a light brick. How invulnerable he is is not known. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' He is only one man. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Chow Yung burst onto the World Stage with is near bloodless conquest of Beijing in April 2012. Since then he quickly pulled Hebei, Liaoning, Shandong, Shaanxi, Heilongiiang, and now Inner Mongolia provinces together into what is styled the Chinese Empire. He has not topped looking for more and constantly invites the leaders of other breakaway Chinese States to meet with him. The one fly in his Imperial ointment is when he tried to bend the UN Charter commission to his will. While Ambassadors and staffers were easily swayed, the power does not work one removed. Those influenced were replaced and Chow Yung banished back to his Empire. Since these events National Leaders have not been willing to meet with him in person. This many be a temporary reprieve as The Chinese Empire has been rebuilding the shattered Red Army. He may be willing to resort to war. The Shandong Slavery scandal has proven that Chow Yung is an honest evil overlord. This worries some people. *'US State Department File:' Chow Yung is listed as a hostile meta due to his hi-jinx at the UN and is not allowed into the United States. We deal with him remotely through Ambassadors and phone calls. It has been necessary to seek magical protections for US State employees traveling to the Chinese Empire. *'NIS File:' Dangerous. However his eyes are not all seeing. We have not lost people over this and have been able to plant more, just not in the Emperor's Household. Curiously espionage has been removed as a crime against the state. This is so Ane like as to be a touch freaky. *'Bureau-13 File:' Not currently our problem. Keep an eye on it that could change. Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Meta